


Most Informal

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two padawans experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Informal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request meme in which I invited people on livejournal to tell me something bad that had happened to them within the past two weeks and two characters whom they wished me to either porn or make hug. leia_naberrie, who had been in a car accident with her husband the previous Thursday, requested teenage Dooku/Jocasta, either.

Sooner or later, they both knew, every Jedi padawan tried this.

Dooku had already been aware that it took longer for most females to reach orgasm than most males. So he was not very surprised when he found himself between Jocasta's legs, administering oral stimulation, after his own ejaculation. She was really a very fascinating sight at the moment; he kept his eyes upward, the better to enjoy having her with her shields down, both literally and figuratively. The only difficulty was that he was growing aroused again, and that was inconvenient.

When Jocasta Nu orgasmed, she screwed her mouth shut but let her body flail freely. This was, perhaps, something a little too strong for one to properly enjoy.

"You ought to try that on civilian females," she gasped out after about half a minute of just sitting there panting.

"Good results, then."

"Oh yes, very good. My turn."

"Your turn?" Dooku inquired a moment before he was flat on his back and she was taking his penis back into her body. He hastily drew on the Force; he wouldn't hold out long without it.

"My Master..." he gasped out. Vaguely he remembered there was something he was supposed to have read by the time Master Yoda came back.

Jocasta pulled herself up and slammed herself back down, and he lost his train of thought. "We've still got time," she whispered, "and I intend to render you completely helpless long before the Council gets out of session."


End file.
